Computing systems may include integrated circuits, systems on a chip (SOCs), and other circuit components configured to integrate multiple microcontrollers. Each of the microcontrollers may have their own firmware components as well as their own operating system driver components. Many of these microcontroller firmware and driver components may encounter errors. Each of the microcontroller firmware and driver components may be associated with their own mechanism to provide debug data related to a given error, wherein the concurrent and time correlated debug data is used to determine the cause of such errors.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.